


A Date on The Knee

by Sashmity



Category: Amphibia (Cartoon), The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Edric and Emira are the only characters in this, Edric is a sweetheart and Emira gets embarrassed kinda easily, Emira with a dick, F/M, Hand Jobs, Sibling Incest, Twincest, the others are just mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 06:36:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26468812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashmity/pseuds/Sashmity
Summary: Edric takes his twin sister on a date to The Knee. What starts as a simple date turns into something more.
Relationships: Edric Blight/Emira Blight
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	A Date on The Knee

**Author's Note:**

> This story has sex in it so don’t read this if it’s not your cup of tea.

Edric would admit there were probably nicer places to take his twin sister for their first date. Like for example the tree house in the backyard of the Blight Manor, which was private and big enough for the two, or even Lake Lacuna, where their younger sister and her friend learned to swim. So why was it that Edric decided to bring them to The Knee, the same place they both nearly died at? He could make up some excuse that it was the danger that called him back or even the bat he wanted to capture and make his pet. But it was neither of the two, to be honest Edric just wanted to play in the snow.

“So The Knee? Let's hope we don’t run into that Slitherbeast again. Barely got away from it last time.” Emira mentioned as she stopped walking to put her arms behind her back, surveying the snowy area. She looks over her shoulder as she hears her twin brother walk up behind her.

“We’ll be fine. It’s not like we’re going to pursue it or shoot it with a fireball.” Edric states as he shrugs off the near death encounter they had last time they were here. “Besides my lovely sister. Today we will be doing something that Luz and Sasha taught me about. It’s apparently an activity that is quite fun in the human realm.” he continues as he bends down to pick up a handful of snow.

“And what would that be?” Emira questions as she stands there, not noticing her twin brother's smirk. She lets out a gasp as Edric splats some snow on top of her hat, some falling onto her shoulders. “Ed, you’re dead.” she warns as she bends down to pick up some snow.

“Hey, that rhymed.” Edric points out as he chuckles and smiles at his twin. “Whoa!” he yelps as he barely manages to avoid being hit by the snowball his twin threw at him. He grins and runs off, picking up some snow on the way. “Come on Em! We both know you would never hit a guy with glasses!” he shouts as he turns to look at Emira.

Emira throws the snowball, causing a shriek as her twin dives behind a rock. “Come out and face me like a man Ed!” she yells as she gets another snowball ready, looking at the rock her twin was hiding behind.

“But Em you like when I don’t act like a man.” Edric teases as he hides behind the rock, getting a few snowballs ready. He peers his head out and moves back as a snowball is immediately launched at him. “Missed me.” he calls out as he chuckles and puts three snowballs on his arm, picking one up to throw at her. He jumps out and raises his arm before noticing his twin was nowhere in sight. “Emira?” he shouts as he looks around. He tilts his head and furrows his eyebrows as he wonders where his twin could have gone. A sudden rustling behind Edric causes him to whip around, only to be hit in the face by a snowball.

Emira throws a few more snowballs until Edric falls onto the floor. She giggles and walks up to him. “Aw Ed there’s no shame in losing. Unless you’re a sore loser.” she mentions as she splats her last snowball onto Edric’s head, just like he did to start this.

Edric reaches up and grabs Emira by her arm, pulling her down into the snow next to him. He chuckles at the yelp she lets out before cleaning the snow off of his own head and face. “No point being a sore loser Em.” he teases as he pokes the tip of her nose.

“Can we get a fire started? No point in the both of us getting sick.” Emira asks as she cleans the snow off of herself.

“Fine, but first I think a victory kiss is in order.” Edric announces as he tilts his head, smiling as he glances at her lips.

“Even though I’m the one that won, I guess I’ll humor you.” Emira agrees as she leans forward, pressing her lips against his.

The two stay like that for a few seconds before Edric pulls away. “Well technically when it’s us two, we always win.” he boasts as he gets up from the snowy floor, stretching his hand out to offer his twin some help.

“You make a good point.” Emira states as she takes his hand, allowing him to pull her up.

——

With the fire going and a tent set up by the twins, the two sat near the fire. They had been sitting there for a few minutes warming up and talking about where their next date should be when Edric’s stomach let out a low growl.

“Guess I’m hungry. Good thing I packed some snacks.” Edric mentioned as he waved his finger, two boxes appearing on the laps of both twins. He looks over at Emira and smiles as he watches her pick up the box. “I made it special. Just for the two of us to enjoy.” he points out as he stares, wanting to see his twin sister's reaction.

“Wow Ed, you’re really setting the bar high.” Emira teases as she opens the box and looks inside. The contents of the box had something that resembled their mother’s meat pie. “Did you try making mom's meat pie? Ed, mom only makes this when we have important guests over. You know this is our favorite food.” Emira gushes as she smiles and looks over at her twin, putting a hand on his chest.

“Well you know me. I always aim to impress. Plus you deserve the best.” Edric admits as he sheepishly grins, giving her a small shrug.

Emira gives Edric a quick peck on the cheeks before pulling out the small fork that was inside of the box, next to the pie. She pulls off some of the pie before blowing on it, surprised it was still warm. She waits a few seconds before putting the fork into her mouth.

“So...how is it?” Edric wonders as he looks at his twin sister, a small bundle of nerves growing in him. The last thing he would need is for his twin to hate it and have their favorite dish ruined.

“It’s great. I mean it’s not moms but it’s still good.” Emira praises as she removes the fork from her mouth, smiling at her twin brother. She watches Edric puff his chest up and giggles at his sudden confidence boost. “Try it for yourself.” she encourages as she goes for her second bite.

Edric picks up his own fork and stabs into the pie, gently pulling some off. He blows on it a few times before putting it in his mouth. He chews on it before swallowing it and sitting there for a few seconds. He looks down at the meat pie, noticing his twin sister lean forward to look at him. “You’re right this is pretty good.” he claims as he starts picking the pie apart, Emira smiling as she does the same.

The next few minutes are fairly quiet, minus the wind blowing and the twins forks scraping against the insides of the boxes. Once the twins finish their boxes they both wave their fingers and make the boxes disappear.

Edric lays on his back and stretches out his arms and legs, letting out a small grunt as he lays there. He looks over and watches Emira get up to stretch her legs, liking his view from down there.

“How long until mom and dad expect us home?” Emira questions as she looks around, taking in the trees and pillars surrounding their camp spot.

“About an hour.” Edric answers as he sits up, hugging his legs as he looks at the fire. “Why do you ask?” he wonders as he turns his head, meeting his twin sisters gaze.

“I think you know why.” Emira responds as she walks over to her twin, a mischievous smile on her face.

“Do I? Please remind me.” Edric teases as he matches her mischievous smile, letting out a hum as his twin bends down and kisses him. He tilts his head back, thus causing his ear muffs to fall off, then returns the kiss as he feels a small purr tear it’s way out of his throat from his twin grabbing hold of his face, giving his sideburns small rubs.

Emira giggles against her twin's lips before sitting herself onto his lap, enjoying the warmth she was receiving. She gently pushes Edric onto his back before undoing both her belt and overcoat. She smiles at the way her twin brother looks up at her, his eyes widening for a brief second. She pulls it open before leaning down to kiss down his neck.

Edric tilts his head as he feels Emira nudge him with her nose, allowing her access to his lower neck. He feels her fiddle with his belt and overcoat before helping her open it. He lets out a small gasp as she starts nipping at his neck, feeling her begin to suck ever so gently. “Go on.” he encourages as he spreads his legs and rubs her back.

Emira listens to his words and starts pulling his pants down, making sure to take her time. She gently grabs his dick through his boxers before rubbing it, bringing out a moan. She smiles and briefly lets go to pull his boxers down, freeing his boner. “Time for dessert.” she admires as she grabs hold of his dick once more.

Edric groans as he bucks his hips forward, loving how his twin's hand was grabbing him. He leans his head back and lets out a small whine as Emira starts rubbing him off. He bites his lip and starts thrusting into his twin sisters hand as she rubs harder.

Emira leans down and starts peppering small kisses along her twin's dick, receiving embarrassed whimpers from him. She speeds up her rubbing and gently licks the tip before looking up at Edric, who had his eyes screwed shut as he humped against her hand and mouth. “What’s wrong? Gonna cum already?” she teases as she smirks and stares at her twin, who kept his eyes shut.

“Not my fault you’re good at this.” Edric retorts as he feels his face go warm, trying to keep in a moan. He lets out a loud gasp as Emira puts the tip in her mouth, slowly swirling her tongue before giving him a firm suck. He puts a hand on his face and whimpers as he thrusts into her mouth, not being able to hold back his orgasm.

With a small slurp Emira pulls away from Edric’s dick and crawls up next to him. She kisses him on the cheek before gently playing with his hair, lightly tugging on it and moving some strands back into place. She smiles and watches as her twin lets out a happy purr before leaning into her hand, she wasn’t going to blame him for enjoying her attention. He usually was the most attention seeking and happiest whenever he was praised.

Edric opens his eyes and looks over at Emira, who continues to play with his hair and watch him. He smiles before gently pressing his lips against hers, not fully paying attention to the taste on her mouth. “My turn to help.” he insisted as he sat up, not wanting to stop the attention he was receiving from his twin but also eager to return the favor.

Emira giggles as she watches her enthusiastic twin yank her pants down, loving how giddy he was. She lets out tiny gasps as he starts kissing her hips, gently nipping at her inner thighs. She watches him gently play with her boxer shorts before tugging them down, giving a quick kiss onto her hip bone as the shorts are pulled down.

Edric watches Emira’s dick come out of her shorts as he pulls them down. As children the two never thought much of them both having a dick, assuming it was because they were both twins. But as they got older they both began to realize that it wasn’t because they were twins, Edric at the time thought since they both had a dick that one day he would get boobs like his twin sister. He’s brought out of his reminiscing when he feels his twin sister gently poke him in the cheek with her dick.

“You get lost daydreaming there Ed?” Emira asks as she shyly looks at her twin, tending to be self conscious about her dick on occasions.

“Sorry just thinking about when we were younger.” Edric responds as he gently takes hold of his twin's dick.

Before Emira can ask what he was thinking of she lets out a small moan as he starts rubbing her off. She sheepishly watches before glancing off to the side, she usually wouldn’t get this embarrassed this quick. Perhaps it was because back at the Blight Manor they would have the lights dimmed or they would both be distracted with something else. But out here in the day with nothing and no one around made it kind of hard to not focus on one another.

Edric gives his twin long, hard rubs as he watches her with curious eyes. Usually the lighting would be rather dark and the two would be focused on other things like kissing or leaving marks. However, since they were in a tent out in the middle of the forest there wasn’t much to focus on but each other. He gives his twin a small smile, noticing her look at him before getting flustered and looking elsewhere.

Emira spreads her legs and covers her mouth as she whimpers, liking how he used his thumb to rub the tip. She makes eye contact with Edric before blushing and looking at the snow, wondering how cold it would have been if they stayed out here all night.

“You seem really flustered.” Edric points out as he gives a small kiss to Emira’s thigh, making her involuntarily shiver.

“Cause you keep looking at me, usually you’re so busy that I don’t get this embarrassed. But every time I look you’re either staring at me or looking up to give me a smile.” Emira explains as she stares at the tent wall, not wanting to look at Edric.

“I’m looking at you cause you’re beautiful and take my breath away.” Edric admits as he sits up, trying to look his twin in the eye. He smiles as Emira’s face turns red before giving her a kiss on the cheek.

“You’re such a nerd.” Emira states as she looks at her twin, giving him a small kiss.

“If I’m a nerd then so are you by twin logic.” Edric jokes as he kisses back. He feels her pull away and stick her tongue out at him, making him lightly chuckle. He begins rubbing her dick again while leaning down to kiss her neck.

Emira gasps and tilts her head as she grinds into his hands. She grabs onto his arm and shivers as he speeds up his rubbing. She lets out a whine as he starts sucking on her neck, refusing to budge from his spot.

Edric bites into his twins neck and continues rubbing her dick, noticing it twitch. He slowly rubs the tip with his thumb before looking up, noticing her shiver. He rubs a little harder before sucking on her neck, smiling as he hears her whine into his ear.

Emira spreads her legs and feels them shake as she grinds into her twins hand. “Edric!” she moans out as she grabs onto his arm, slightly clawing her nails into his sleeve. She feels her whole body twitch as she orgasms, spilling some onto the floor of the tent.

Edric waves his finger, causing a tissue to appear, then cleans up as much of the mess as he can. He looks up at his twin before hugging her, noticing how much she was shaking. He gently kisses her on the forehead before rubbing her back, noticing her lean into him.

“We should get home.” Emira mentions after a few seconds, finally calming down enough. She pulls away and looks at her twin, who gives her a nod and a smile.

The two twins fix their clothes before getting up and waving their fingers, making the fire go out and the tent refold and put itself away. They both hum as they intertwine their hands and start walking back the way they initially came. It would be awhile before they got into town so for now they could hold hands and drag out their date for a little longer.


End file.
